


Pretty Boy

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry prepares his boy for the guests they have invited over for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly based on RP I’ve done in the past with Kabal, though no specific scene we’ve actually played out. Our “friends” in that were all Muggle, so I had fun coming up with good HP universe D/s couples for the boys to play with. I hope everyone will enjoy. For those who want a visual for the cock ring in the story below, you can look [here](http://www.deepmemories.com/4-Gates-of-Hell--Cock-Rings_p_12.html). Thank you so much to Kabal and Wolfish_cat for all the beta help.

”Please, Harry, I don’t want to wear it. I promise I won’t come accidentally…”

Harry smacked Draco’s hip. “That’s not the point, Draco. You’ll wear it, like it or not. Now stop arguing, or I’ll have to use the strap on you first.”

Draco’s eyes went wide, then he scowled. “I hate that thing,” he grumbled. “It’s not fair.”

“Draco, you know that you’re only increasing your punishment the more you grumble, right?”

“What? No! I just…”

“Don’t like it. I know. You’ve made that quite plain. And I’ve made it just as clear that you’ll wear it regardless. I promised George you’d wear it tonight. He wants to see how it works so he can decide if he wants to wear one for Hermione for their anniversary. Now stop arguing with me unless you want to stay in the cage until they arrive.” They both knew it was a hollow threat tonight given how little time they had, but Draco suspected that Harry would probably follow it up tomorrow if he didn’t stop.

He sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’d much rather you didn’t out-misbehave Zacharias tonight, as much as Luna and I would enjoy punishing you both together.” He was quiet for a moment, searching Draco’s face before he spoke again. “I think that before we finish getting ready, perhaps it’s time for a little reminder of why you shouldn’t question what I tell you. Don’t you?”

“But…you said…”

“I said if you didn’t stop arguing, I’d put you into the cage. I never said you’d avoid punishment either way. But if you’d prefer to sit in the cage…” Harry’s eyes narrowed, leaving the threat unfinished. Draco bowed his head. He had no doubt that if he kept pushing, Harry _would_ follow through, regardless of how little time they had to get ready tonight.

“No, sir.” It really wasn’t fair. Why did Harry like that thing so much, anyway? Draco couldn’t stand the way it made him feel. Like he was right on the edge the whole time, but never fully able to get hard…it was pure torture. Gates of Hell, indeed.

“That’s better. Bend over the bed, Draco.”

Pouting, Draco moved to the bed and braced his hands on the edge of the mattress. He heard Harry rummaging in their toy box, and stiffened. He’d expected to be spanked, but not by anything more than Harry’s hand. “What are you…?”

“Draco…if I have to say anything more than stay still, it will be far worse…”

Draco shivered at the warning and let his head drop, his stomach swirling with anxiety and a touch of excitement as he wondered what Harry would use. When Harry’s hand stroked over his arse, it made Draco’s breath catch.

“Breathe, Draco…”

Draco nodded and took a few deep breaths. He both hated and loved being spanked, though it was always better when it was Harry’s hand. If he used something else, it always hurt so much more, and Draco hated that.

Before he could relax fully to prepare himself, he felt the first blow—hard and smooth—the feel of a paddle—the sting spreading over his skin, pleasure and pain in one, the blow pulling a whimper from him. Before he could do more, Harry swatted him with the paddle again, and Draco tried to pull away from the blow, trying to avoid the worst of the pain.

“If I have to hold you to keep you still, the spanking will go on longer, Draco…”

Draco felt his cheeks heat, but managed to mostly stay still for the next blow, whimpering again. The sting was already beginning to feel more like a burn. How long was Harry planning on spanking him? Draco felt tears gathering in his eyes, but he fought to keep them from falling, hating that weakness despite needing their release, his cries growing louder with each blow.

However, as much as he fought, he couldn’t hold back the tears for too long. The burning continued to grow, and it was getting harder to hold still, and soon Draco felt a tear trickle down his nose. He sniffled, trying to hold the rest back, but it was a losing battle. He bit his tongue to keep from asking how many more, knowing that would only cause Harry to extend the punishment. All he could do was wait as Harry continued to smack him, his whole body shuddering with the blows.

“Oh…fuck,” he hissed under his breath. It was too much. Surely that blow had broken his skin? But the next blow proved that he had not started to bleed, for Harry would have stopped had that happened, not that it ever had before, or was likely to. Harry was too careful to do something like that. Still, it was hard not to imagine the worst—not while he was feeling it, anyway.

And then Harry was stroking gently over his arse. Even through the pain, it felt so good, Draco pushed back, moaning softly, not even noticing as tears trickled down his face, the pleasure at the touch making his body sing from the punishment.

Harry shifted to settle on the bed, pulling Draco into his arms and kissed him, smiling softly at his tears. “My beautiful boy…”

Draco clung to him, letting the tears flow now that the punishment was over, relaxing into the relief they provided, and also into the comfort of Harry’s arms. “Y-yours,” he managed through a sob. “‘M sorry, sir.”

Smiling, Harry rocked him. “I know you are, Draco. It’s all right. It’s done now.” He kissed Draco’s forehead, stroking his side as he continued to rock him. Once Draco’s sobs had stopped, he kissed him softly. “Are you ready for us to go get our shower?”

Draco sniffled once more, then nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Because we don’t have that long before everyone arrives… So come on. Into the shower.” He patted Draco’s hip to indicate he should stand.

Glad the punishment was over, Draco rose gingerly to his feet, trying not to think about what would follow the shower. He didn’t want to be punished again for refusing. If he were, he knew it would be even harsher, given the limited amount of time they had left to get ready. Instead, he moved into the bathroom and turned on the taps, then began to adjust the temperature.

He heard Harry moving around behind him retrieving towels for them, and then the heat of his body as he pressed against him from behind. “Is the water warm enough?” Draco asked.

He watched as Harry reached out to feel the heat of the spray. “Perfect. Go on. Get in, pet.”

Draco stepped into the shower and under the spray, only then seeing the razor and cream in Harry’s hand. “Oh…” He looked up to meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled, setting the cream and razor on the side of the tub, and stepping in next to Draco. “I thought it would be nice to give the girls something to ogle tonight,” he said with a wink.

Draco felt his cheeks heat. “As though any of them will notice. Pansy and Ginny only have eyes for each other, and Luna and Hermione have their own…distractions.”

Chuckling, Harry stepped under the water. “I think you may be protesting a bit too much, Draco… Besides, aren’t you the one who always say appearances are everything?” The two of them quickly soaped themselves up and rinsed off, then Harry pushed Draco to the edge of the bathtub. “Sit.”

Draco debated with himself for a moment whether to comply, then settled at the foot of the tub. He hissed at the sting as his sore arse met the tile, then bit his lip before looking up to meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled, then lifted the cream. “Good boy. Now spread your legs…”

Flushing, Draco did just that, feeling Harry’s eyes as they swept over his half-hard cock. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but it also felt quite nice to be so admired. It was confusing. In an awkward, perfect sort of way. He wanted to ask Harry to be gentle, but he knew the request was unnecessary. Harry would never do anything to permanently harm him.

Kneeling down between Draco’s legs, Harry spread the cream over Draco’s cock and balls. It felt cold, but Draco repressed the shiver, knowing the feeling would fade quickly. His cock twitched a bit at the attention, even as Draco tried to will it down.

“Mmm…lovely like this,” Harry told him. “Spread for me…waiting for me to take what I want…” He grinned as Draco shivered at the words, then leaned close. “Beautiful.”

As soon as Draco’s cock was coated in the suds, Harry rinsed off his hand, then reached for the razor. “Stay still for me, my boy…” He pushed Draco’s legs a bit further apart, then began to shave very gently over his balls, cupping them in his hand as he did.

Draco let out a whimper, but held himself rigid, the light scrape sending a chill straight to his cock. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Harry smirked at him, then continued the job, carefully shaving every inch of Draco’s balls, until Draco was certain he was ready to scream. When he moved his hand away to pull Draco’s cock down so that he could shave above it, it was all Draco could do not to groan. “Ah…god…”

“Halfway there, Draco. Hold on for me a little longer?”

Draco bit his lip, but nodded. Every scrape making his nerves sing; wanting to push up for more friction, or away from the sharpened blade, the sensations blurring together until he couldn’t hold back a low moan.

When the blade began to rasp across the skin of Draco’s cock, he had to close his eyes. If he came now, he’d be in terrible trouble. He couldn’t. Not without Harry’s permission. And right now, Harry would never allow it. He panted instead, focusing on anything he could to keep from coming.

And then the blade was gone. Draco looked up to see Harry standing and wiping the blade clean. “That’s all?”

Harry smiled at him. “Well…maybe not _all_ …” He glanced down, and Draco followed his gaze to see just what he meant. It seemed Harry had enjoyed shaving Draco as much as Draco had enjoyed being shaved.

Flushing, Draco bit back a moan. “Sir…?” He had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted. But he also wanted to hear the command from Harry before doing so.

“You know what I want, Draco. Don’t make me force you…”

No force was needed. Draco slid from the edge of the tub to his knees, settling in front of Harry and nuzzling his erection, inhaling his scent, muted in the steam from the water. His body was humming now, not just from being shaved, but from the punishment before, as well as the prospect of giving Harry a blowjob. He loved the taste of Harry, the scent of him…and this was his favorite way to get both.

“Oh…no sir…not at all…” He glanced up at him, then swiped at the head of his cock with his tongue, watching to see his reaction.

Harry moaned, his fingers curling in Draco’s hair and using the grip to tug him closer. “Suck. Or I’ll paddle you again.”

Draco moaned softly at the slight tug, the feeling giving him a pleasant shiver. “Yes, sir…” And then he closed his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, moaning again at the salty taste. He ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock as he drew him deep, groaning as he felt the head of his cock brush the back of his throat. He pulled back, his tongue dragging against the underside as he did so. He pushed even deeper with the second pass, his internal groan as Harry’s cock slid down his throat muffling the sound of Harry’s cry at the feeling.

Bobbing his head slowly, Draco let Harry’s cock slide in and out of his throat, timing his breathing to keep from choking, unable to keep himself from making soft, pleased noises at the feeling.

Either Harry didn’t notice the noises or didn’t mind, too lost in his own pleasure to worry about Draco’s reaction just yet. He tightened his hand in Draco’s hair and began to thrust, and Draco opened his lips to let Harry take over, his own cock twitching, his breathing shallow as he felt Harry fuck his mouth and throat. It was almost enough to make Draco come untouched. It definitely made him want even more. His hands clutched at Harry’s thighs, letting himself get lost in the feeling, almost all of his own noises stifled now as Harry thrust into his mouth.

Within moments, his thrusts grew erratic, and then he pushed deep, coming with a loud cry, pulsing down Draco’s throat. He pulled free to let Draco breathe, and Draco rested his cheek against Harry’s thigh, moaning softly, his face hot.

After a moment, Harry pulled him up, his hands gentle. “My beautiful Draco…” He kissed him softly, hugging him close.

Draco flushed a bit more at the praise. “I pleased you, sir?”

“Oh, yes.” He smiled. “Enough to get a reward. If I let you come now, do you think you will be able later?”

Biting back the snarky answer that of course he would, Draco nodded. He much preferred the idea of coming now over waiting until the end of the night to do so. And being a brat about it would mean that the offer would likely be replaced by another spanking. “I think…I’ll have been given more than enough…incentive to do so. Sir.”

Harry smiled at that. “I’ll make sure you will.” One arm around Draco’s waist, Harry reached down, his fingers curling around Draco’s cock, pulling a moan from him. Draco leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, relaxing as he was stroked, knowing that it wouldn’t take much after everything they’d already done, and not even worried about the cock ring he was going to have to wear shortly. It all felt too good to be upset right now.

Harry’s hand sped up, and though Draco tried to hold on, each stroke drove him closer to the edge. Before he could stop himself, he was coming, trembling against Harry as he coated them both with his come. “Oooh…fuck…”

Harry pulled him into a kiss, his hand slowing, then pulled back to grin at him. “Perfect…”

Draco clung to him, kissing back. “Yours.”

“So you’ll wear the cock ring without complaint, then?”

Draco frowned at him, but nodded. “I’ll wear it.” He wasn’t about to promise the other. He really did hate that thing.


End file.
